yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Message Wall Greeting:LovelyKawaiiSister Aka The Basu Sisters
First thing i want to say is that i hope you like my anime me here. But anyway hello! and i hope you all have a good time here! And if you don't then that's that! And also i do a lot of random stuff and stuff that at least maybe i think is fun to do and what i am about to say is like kinda on TheFunGame's profile too but sorry if i be rude sometimes it is not my intension and sometimes it is and sorry for that. Anyway though any way have a great day and everything like that! <3 and sometimes i check the kisekae junkyard to see if anyone had claimed my kisekae's for once, hello darkness my old friend. And also i am a shipper maniac and lemon reader oh and a fujoshi. PS a fujoshi is a yaoi fangirl so can you feel the love tonight. And also i very much love rainbows! nyaaa.... (=w=) PS GRELL X WILLIAM FOREVER!! *maniac laughter* Oh! heh....sorry oh and another thing i am going to say i wanted to say to support YandereDev, DONT....SENT....HIM....SO MANY....STUPID EMAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But also i try my best to stay myself pure and happy!!! <3 And basically i have been on this wikia for 3 months but 3 months half because this month isn't over. And i am basically active almost every day! =w= i just want my whole time on here to last. I also try to text/type in a respectful and good spelling way. And my main goal on this wikia is honestly be a nice/polite person and have fun and make people happy and some other things i'm not sure of yet. And sorry when i say this but my two favorite users on here are TheFunGame and Redandsymmetry. Also i just wanted to put the rivals here because i like them. Including cute, sweet, kawaii Amai! ^^ Also my secret goal is to become a staff member of this wikia, but it will take a while for me to get all the requirements. Also if anyone ever talks to me or speaks to me about Yuno Gasai then i am going to respong back "Sorry but i hate Yuno Gasai" and that is because she killed Akise even though he came back to life but still Akise is my favorite character and Yuno had to kill him because she couldn't handle the gayness! Also i am fighting for people to not think i am underaged which i'm not! (-.-) because i never even started this and what proof does S49484 have and why would she just start this and say that i'm her sister! i mean who the frick just does that. *exhales* anyway i make OC's and kisekae's. Plz don't let me get a message by just writing this! (o-o) because i swear to god i will lose it soon if this crap keeps going on!!! Also when i see a yaoi picture that is really yaoi then i will act like a malfunctioning robot. Possible Future Username: (if i ever change my current one) ~!Notice Lovely!~ My favorite anime siblings (I FRICKING SHIP IT SO BAD FOR SOME REASON) "I don't care I ship it I don't care I ship it" Quote: "I know that they are siblings but i think their something much more" Kisekae Gallery oh no and oh yeah fixed.png|By me and only me Rachel Kana and Ethan Sesu.png|By me Suika Redi Kisekae Watermelon.png|By me Shijitekina yujin with friends kisekae.png|By me Koso Mafa Kisekae.png|By me Suika greeting.png|By me Suika Body Pillow.png|By me Me in kisekae game.png|By me super hero kisekae girls photo.png|By me Super hero girls kisekae photo.png|By me Kisekae YandereDev.png|Tried making a kisekae YandereDev Pastel Atarashi.png|By me Me in health class kisekae.png|Me in health class Me thinking of yaoi.png|Me thinking of yaoi Me when i get a new idea of a kisekae or OC.png|Me when i get a new idea of a kisekae or OC ME AND MY SCHOOL CRUSH DARIAN.png|Me and my school crush Darian ME and my best friend Jaden.png|Me and my best friend Jaden Me and all my school friends.png|Me with all my school friends! Cute students kisekae photo n.png|Cute students by me 170413kisekae.png|By me Does he look fuckable.png|Plz don't look at file name Drop it!.png Drop it again!.png